Rain of Nails
by MidnightGenius
Summary: In my land, there is a prophecy. It speaks of five events, five people, that will bring about the end of our time. I am one of those people. YamiYugi RyouBakura MarikMalik AU M to be safe.
1. Prologue

I'm trying something new with this one, something I've never done before. For the first... oh.. 5-10 chapters, I'll be writing backwards in time. As in Chapter one happens later than Chapter two. Wierd, huh? Well, this fanfic is inspired by two YamiYugi fanfics I was reading, and one FruitsBasket, that had something of the same format. As soon as I find out the names and authors of the fics, I'll put them up in my profile. Anyway, this chapter is the Prophesy that the story sort-of revolves around...iosh, so it's the prologue. Chapter one should be up soon. Soon as in... a few minutes XD

* * *

When an innocent's blood

Makes an innocent fallen

Making him leave the home he once knew

The first nail shall be struck

When a human is turned

Of his own free will

The second nail shall be hung

When deamons discover

The purity of love

The third nail shall be pulled

When a human bears

An innocent's child

The fourth nail shall be taken

When a prince deserts his kingdom

For those to whom he is loyal

The fifth and final nail shall fall

And the sky will rain down

Unending pain


	2. Chapter 1

Here's chapter 1, tell me how you like it. Then read my others and tell me how you like them.

Personally I think it kinda sucks >.>

I'm going to give this the M rating, just to be safe... There's something around chapter 5 that.. well... ahem. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"It's raining again." Yami said as he stared out the window. 

The bed made no response.

"You love the rain." Yami turned towards it.

It remained silent

"You can't sulk forever."

The bed still refused to speak.

Yami sighed as he turned back to staring out the window. "Stupid bed" he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." He called back to the bed, which had spoken to him. "So the bed speaks" he muttered and half-rolled his eyes.

"I can come over there and make you tell me."

"Not when you're like that."

"I picked a good mate."

"Yes, wonderful choice; absolutely perfect. I can give you everything except what you most want."

"Yami…" A boy appeared on the bed that looked almost exactly like Yami, with wings so dark a red they were almost black. He sat up and swung his legs over the side.

"That's what this is about right? For the past few days since they were here, you've done nothing but lie on that bed invisible."

"Yami," He got up and walked towards the man, "It's true I want to go home but-"

"That's crap Yuugi an you know it; there's no but in that sentence for you. You want to go home more than anything, even more than you want to be with me." Yami cried as tears started to grace his cheeks.

"Yami, that's not true." Yuugi stated as he walked up behind Yami and wrapped his arms around him. "I could never abandon you."

"But I'm still not enough for you." Yami turned into the angel's body. "You still wish to go home."

"And a part of me always will. I had people who loved me there, but I have someone who loves me here, too." Yuugi wiped away the tears on his lover's face. "Besides, I am a fallen now, I can never go back."

"But you still want to."

"Not as much as I want to stay here with you." Yuugi kissed him.

"Why would you want to stay here with me, a mere human mortal?" Yami questioned as he laid his head on Yuugi's shoulder.

"Because there is magic in you, far greater than my own."

"So you love me because I've got some great power?"

"Yep." Yuugi stated."

"That's so-" Yami fumed

"Shallow?" Yuugi finished

"Yeah." Yami huffed

"Yami"

"Yeah?"

"It's your humanity, your personality, your soul. Who you are is your power, your magic. The very fact that you are mortal."

"Seto said Jonuichi turned him into something more. Something of a Halfling."

"Do you want me to mark you?"

"What will it do?"

"It will give you half of my power, you will become more than human, something between a human and an angel, a human and a fallen. Halfway to innocent and halfway to deamon. I had hoped to retain your humanity, so if the day ever comes when Jonuichi leaves, you would not be sacrificed. I will mark you, if that is your wish."

"It is."

"Then let it be so." Yuugi stated as he kissed Yami passionately and led him to the bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to the two people who gave me Duke's Japanese name…which I recognized as soon as they told me -.-

"Yuugi, what am I supposed to do now?" Yami whispered softly to the invisibly sleeping angel on his bed. "What am I supposed to do?" he choked.

He was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. He opened it to find a tall man with brown hair. "Yami?" the man questioned.

"Kaiba-san?"

"Where is he?" Kaiba asked as he stepped through the door.

Yami closed the door behind him. "He's on the bed."

"Still invisible?"

Yami nodded.

"I see." Kaiba walked over to the bed and waved his hand over it. To Yami's surprise, a wingless Yuugi appeared on the bed. "He retracted his wings?"

"Yeah…" Yami replied after a moment's hesitation. "What are you?"

"I'm something of a Halfling."

"How?"

"He never marked you, did he?"

"Marked?"

"It's the innocent's way; they mark the one they choose. They've never marked a human of his own free will though, not until now. Those who truly fall in love with a human don't mark that human because they don't want them to become turned. Those who are turned are scorned b everyone."

"So that's why…"

"He didn't mark you, yes."

"But we haven't even…"

Kaiba stopped his probing of Yuugi's back to look at Yami. "You haven't?"

Yami shook his head and blushed, averting his eyes.

Kaiba mad an indistinguishable noise before returning to his task. After a few moments, he made a small noise of accomplishment before placing his hand over the spot on Yuugi's upper-back. When he drew his hand up, Yuugi's wings came with it; dark red at the base, fading through blood-red in the middle, and the old pure-white at the tips. Gasps were heard from the direction of the door, and Yami turned to face the three men in his doorway.

"Jonuichi-san?" Kaiba questioned when he looked up.

"Yug…" he whispered, and would have fallen to the floor if Kaiba hadn't caught him.

"Jonuichi-san, please."

"It's okay Seto, they won't care" he mumbled as he curled in closer to the comfort of Kaiba's arms.

"Katsuya" Kaiba whispered softly, holding him tighter as he closed his eyes.

"Yami." Came the quiet whisper from the boy on the bed.

"I'm here Yuugi." Yami answered, taking Yuugi's hand in his and stroking the small back with his other. "I'm right here."

"Yami it hurts" Yuugi said as he opened eyes hazed over with pain.

"Yugi, your friends are here."

"Ryou?"

"I'm here."

"Mariku?"

"Over here."

"Jonuichi?"

"He's here too." Yami answered for him. "With Kaiba."

"What about Otogi?"

"He's with Anzu, the baby's due soon."

"Baby? Anzu?"

"A human girl."

"Oh no…"

"I know, the first three are already-"

"And the fourth will soon."

"So that only leaves…"

"Me."

"Jonuichi you can't."

"I can't leave Seto now that I've… and I can't leave Yugi now that he's…"

"That's no reason to kill us all." Yugi yelled. "Go home Jonuichi."

"But you can't come home anymore."

"It's alright, I'll get by. I'll survive. But none of us will if you abandon your throne. We will all die, you know that, you've studied the prophecy just as much as I have."

"I know but-"

"Katsuya, come." Kaiba led him out of the room, most likely to his home.

"We should probably go too, we've got deamons waiting for us."

"You two…"

"Yes Yuugi?"

"Be happy."

We will." And they were gone.

"Our time is ending Yami." Yuugi sighed "All of us. Deamons, angels, innocents, turned. I just wish I could see home once more before it does."

"Sleep Yuugi." Yami ran his hands through Yugi's hair. "Sleep. For in dreams, you can go anywhere."

And so Yugi slept, and dreamt of many things. Of bringing Yami home, of seeing his grandfather, of not having to suffer the pain sure to come. He dreamt of living his life out with Yami, of not dieing, and of going home. Yami knew that when Yuugi woke up, he would know that what he dreamt was truly a dream, but Yuugi wouldn't care. Because in dreams you can do anything, go anywhere. That's what Yami told him. That's what Yami said.


	4. Chapter 3

"Kaiba, you've gotta help me, I don't know what to do." Came the panicked voice over the phone.

"Calm down, what is it?"

"Yuugi said that you had experience with his kind, that you were the only person on earth who might know what to do."

"Yuugi? His kind?"

"He said to mention Jonuichi."

"Oh god, that Yuugi? What's happened?"

"He was protecting…and he…" The voice on the phone was sobbing, Kaiba couldn't understand what it was saying.

"Where is he now?"

"Sleeping on the bed; it took me forever to get him down, he was in So much pain…"

"Is he…invisible?"

"Yeah." A sniffle

"Did he get blood on his wings?"

"Yeah." Another sniffle

"Whose?"

"His, and some of mine."

"This is bad…"

"What?"

"He's gotten the blood of an innocent on his wings."

"And this means?"

"He's falling."

"What?"

"Becoming a fallen."

"And this is?"

"Bad."

- - - - -

"What do you mean Yuugi's a fallen!"

"Sir, his wings have become stained with the blood of innocents."

"Yeah, His blood. He was protecting-"

"Sir, please; there's nothing we can do."

Jonuichi sighed and dismissed the man. "Damnit Yug." He sighed again. "Looks like I'll be paying Seto another visit."

-----

"Hey, open the gate, I want to descend."

"Jonuichi!" He turned at the familiar voice to see Ryou and Malik running towards him.

"What is it?" he asked when they reached him.

"Yuugi he-" They began together

"I know. It's wrong, it was his own blood. It only got on his wings because he was protecting-"

"We want to descend with you!" Ryou and Malik interrupted at the same time.

"To see him." Ryou continued.

"Fine" Jonuichi relented.

"Gate's open" the young female guard yelled.

"Let's go boys!" Jonuichi led the way as they jumped through the gate, wings disappearing as they fell to earth.


	5. Chapter 4

"Yami, c'mon! I wanna get there before it starts!" Yuugi called from the street.

"Yuugi, I can't find the umbrella."

"You won't need it Yami." Yuugi pouted as he walked up behind the man with his head in the closet.

"But we'll get wet." Yami said as he pulled his head out.

"I'll keep you dry." Yuugi replied, wrapping his arms around the taller man.

"But then you'll get wet." Yami picked up his smaller love.

"I'll be fine." Yuugi snuggled into Yami's chest.

"If you insist." Yami smiled.

"I do." Yuugi giggled.

"Let's go then." Yami set Yuugi down and Yuugi took his hand.

"Onward!" Yuugi laughed as he led Yami down the street.

* * *

"Yuugi…this is beautiful."

"It's one of my favorite places, especially with the pre-rain mists. It's even better when it's raining."

"That's why you brought me here, isn't it." Yami held the boy in his lap as he snuggled up closer, comfortable and safe in Yami's arms.

"That's one of the reasons."

"What's the other?"

"I want to show you my wings…if you can see them."

"Wings?"

"Watch." Yuugi pulled out of Yami's arms, but remained on his lap, hands resting on Yami's shoulders. Yuugi's muscles clenched, as if trying to force something from his body, and his hands clenched causing Yami to flinch. Wings of pure white burst from Yuugi's back and he all but collapsed into Yami.

"Does it always hurt this much?"

"nn…yeah. You can… see them, right?"

"Yeah." Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist, avoiding the wings, and pulled him closer. He looked so adorable like that, his head on Yami's shoulder, breathing heavily. The first drops of rain fell on the couple, and it soon turned into a downpour. "Aibou, this place is not as beautiful as you." He whispered into Yuugi's ear.

He laughed at that. "Really Yami, did you have to go and insult one oh my favorite places?"

They were both laughing now, but were stopped by the flash of lightning, followed mere seconds later by a loud boom of thunder.

"We should probably start heading back now…"

"Before we get fried?"

"Yeah."

"Only if you carry me." Yuugi giggled.

"Alright" Yami relented, laughing. "Let's go"

Yuugi nodded and took Yami's hand. They had no way of knowing what lay ahead.

* * *

"Yuugi no!" Yami watched, almost in slow motion, as Yuugi turned and spread his wings to protect those on the crosswalk, to protect Yami. Time stopped for Yami when the car coming down the street impacted with Yuugi's back. Yami tripped in his haste to get to Yuugi, scraping several parts of his body. To the world, the car had stopped just before the crosswalk, nobody had been hurt, and nobody had been in danger. They recovered from the shock and moved on. Yami's world sped back up as he picked himself up and ran the rest of the way to Yuugi, catching him before he crumpled to the ground. He picked up Yuugi's small frame, smoothing some of the ruffled feathers, ignoring the scrapes on his hands, and carried him home.

* * *

Yami gently laid Yuugi on the bed, on his stomach so he could clean the wounds and fix any broken bones.

"Yami"

"Yes?"

"There's blood on my wings, isn't there?"

"Yeah." Yami whispered as he gently washed Yuugi's back.

"Whose?"

"Yours…and probably mine…"

"Damnit"

"What?"

"Call Seto Kaiba, I'm going to be in a lot of pain in a few minutes, and he's the only one I know who might be able to help."

* * *

bwaha! there's chapter 4. 

I've got up to chapter 7 written out, so I'll post them when I get enough reviews :P

How are you liking the backwardsness? I admit, it's kindof hard to write like this...I don't think I'll be trying it again anytime soon...meh...

Review


	6. Chapter 5

"Yami, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm not…like you."

"I already know that."

"No, I mean…I'm not… I'm not a human."

"Well, that was fairly easy to figure out. Coming down from the sky like that. Actually, come to think of it, you're not a deamon either…what are you?"

"I'm a…" Yami and Yuugi were currently lying on the bed, Yuugi curled up against Yami with his head on the shoulder of the larger man. "I'm an innocent."

"A what?"

"I guess I'm what humans call an Angel."

"So I've got a celestial being for a boyfriend?"

"…yeah."

"This is the most interesting thing to happen to me in a long time" Yami laughed.

"Yeah," Yuugi giggled, "I've even got wings."

They laughed for a while before Yuugi yawned. "Sleep little one" Yami whispered gently as he softly kissed the top of Yuugi's head.

"I'm the one who should be calling you little one." Yuugi yawned.

Yami chuckled softly "Sleep." He whispered again.

Yuugi only nodded tiredly before settling down and doing just that.

* * *

"How's the mark?" Jonuichi asked his lover quietly. 

"It hurts you bastard" Seto grumbled. "What do I get from this again?"

"Half of my power."

"And what are you, exactly?"

"An innocent"

"A what?"

"An angel."

"…"

"Well at least I'm not a deamon."

"You've still got a lot of explaining to do."

"I know." He softly stroked Seto's hair "But you're worth it."

"Oh shut up."

Jonuichi chuckled lightly "For you."

* * *

"Malik, do deamons believe in love" Mariku asked between hungry kisses from his partner.

"We do…I do." Was the reply.

"Do you…love me?"

"I do."

* * *

"Bakura" Ryou moaned as the white-haired deamon kissed up and down his sweaty back. "You'd…better…not…cheat." 

"I would never cheat on you, love; you are far too beautiful." Bakura said as he picked up his pace.

"Goo-ngh"

"That's it, love."

"Bakura…" Ryou panted

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."


	7. Chapter 6

Neither of them fully intended it to happen it just…did. Yugi fell on Yami one morning getting out of bed and they stared at each other a moment before they closed their eyes and kissed. They just started falling in love. Which, of course, worked itself all up to one morning in the shower…

"Yami…" Yuugi breathed as the taller man ran kisses down his chest, his breath getting shallower the lower Yami went until his hot mouth encased Yuugi's erection, skilled mouth coaxing moans from his. When Yuugi was spent, he water pouring down on them turned suddenly cold.

"What?-"

"S-sorry Yami" Yuugi shivered "M-my fault"

"It's alright Yuugi." Yami said, picking Yuugi up after turning off the shower, which was pointed straight towards the big red H. He dried them both off and held Yuugi close. "It's okay, things happen."

"But-"

"Hush, I've been around deamons my entire life, remember?"

"Yeah but-"

"Hush now." Yami gently stroked Yuugi's back.

Yuugi listened. Yuugi always listened to Yami. Yami held Yuugi's small naked body against his as he carried him to the bed and climbed under the covers with him. They slept well that night, as they always did when the other was near.


	8. Chapter 7

Yami, the ever-careful Yami, was walking home down a dark alley. Fortunate, too, because he saw the boy come down from the sky, and the minute he touched the ground, gracefully landing, the men were on him. Yami pulled them off and knocked them out, being used to defending himself against deamons and the dregs of human society.

"You okay?" Yami asked, offering the boy a hand.

"Yeah I-" The boy winced when Yami pulled him up.

"You gonna be alright?"

The boy chuckled slightly before answering "Unless there really is more than one of you…standing there…asking me if I'm alright, all at the same time…then I think…no." And he collapsed into Yami's waiting arms.

"You're light, even for a little guy…" Yami said as he picked the boy up. "Looks like I've finally found someone to take home to dear old mom. Not that she's there anymore…"

* * *

Yuugi awoke with something cold and wet on his forehead, in a room that he had never been in, but was positive he'd seen before. He touched his forehead to discover that he had a small wet towel keeping his temperature down. 

"You're up! I'm glad. I wasn't sure when you'd be up so I made something that could get cold and still be good…what's your name anyway?"

It was the man who had saved him, Yami. "It's Yuugi."

"I knew that…"

"How? I never told you…"

"I just knew, the minute I grabbed your hand I knew 'this is Yami'"

"…Interesting…Anyway…Food?" Yami asked as he set down the tray and took one of the two cups of colored liquid with ice cubes in it and began to drink it, slowly.

Yuugi hesitantly took the other and sampled it. "…Jell-O? That's your idea of food?"

"Hey, I'm not a world-class chef, and Jell-O's best when it's liquid anyway."

"…odd."

"I'm not the only odd one here mister I-fell-from-the-sky"

"True."

And they laughed. Two complete strangers from different places, backgrounds, and places of existence laughed like old friends long into the night.


End file.
